T'Nya Vegas
Overview T'Nya DeShawn Vegas is one of the main characters of The Vegas Sisters. She is the oldest child of three sisters, and has lived in New York most of her life. She considers herself to be the best sister. T'Nya is hot-headed, vengeful, and sporadic. She currently has a boyfriend, Darnell Thompson, who she sort of likes. Timeline Early Life Not much is known about T'Nya's early life. She was born 27 years ago. She grew up with two parents, and two sisters. After moving out of her parents' house, she decided at some point to move in with her sisters, Rebecca Vegas and Brittany Ashton. Season 1 For unknown reasons, a group of scientists under the command of Dr. Harrison Wells began a case study of the Vegas sisters. For over 25 years, the scientists filmed every moment of the sisters' lives for research. "Case Study" T'Nya is filmed living at home with her two sisters. It becomes quickly apparent that T'Nya hates both of her sisters. Most of the episode is spent throwing things and screaming. T'Nya expresses disgust for Brittany's health and safety, causing Brittany to become nervous. "Wheel of Baby Daddy" Brittany begins a relationship with Devin Ashton, much to T'Nya's displeasure. Behind Devin's back, Brittany continues to hook up with other guys. T'Nya hacks Brittany's Instagram account in order to convince Devin that Brittany was cheating on him. This causes Devin to go into a depression and break up with Brittany. Eventually, Becca convinces Brittany to try and win Devin back. They devise a scheme to impress Devin. It succeeds, so T'Nya throws a rock and knocks Brittany off the roof. Brittany injures herself in the fall, but is still able to kiss Devin who runs to her rescue. Angry, T'Nya blames Becca for her failure and threatens to kill her if she ever steps in again. Description Physical Appearance T'Nya is a young, yellow eyed brunette person who is seen as ugly by most characters. She has a masculine and muscular body. She is stated to be 5 feet, 10 inches tall and weights approximately 178 pounds. Her everyday outfit includes a clashy neon skirt, shirt, and boots. She wears a lot of neon makeup too. Skills and Abilities T'Nya is not particularly bright, but is quite fit. She is clearly very strong, as she is able to throw a couch with a 300 pound woman on it as an "empty threat". T'Nya has no sense of fashion (although she thinks she does) and has zero self control. She seems to be a good liar, because she was able to manipulate Devin into breaking up with Brittany. Relationships Brittany Ashton It is clear from the first episode that Brittany and T'Nya hate each other. They are constantly bickering and competing. In the second episode, T'Nya even went as far as to sabotage Brittany's relationship with Devin. Rebecca Vegas Becca seems to care for T'Nya as a sister, but nothing more. T'Nya on the other hand, despises Becca, and even threatens to kill her in episode 2. Devin Ashton Devin and T'Nya haven't interacted much, but in "Wheel of Baby Daddy", T'Nya attempted to sabotage his relationship with Brittany. Trivia * T'Nya Vegas is a reference to Keisha Fabo from "Keisha Fabo". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists